kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Empire of Japan (World War 2)
The Empire of Japan entered World War II by launching a surprise offensive which opened with the attack on Pearl Harbor at 7:48 a.m. Hawaiian Time (18:18 GMT) on December 7th, 1941. Over the course of seven hours there were coordinated Japanese attacks on the U.S.-held Philippines, Guam and Wake Island and on the British Empire in Malaya, Singapore, and Hong Kong. The strategic goals of the offensive were to cripple the U.S. Pacific fleet, capture oil fields in the Dutch East Indies, and expand the outer reaches of the Japanese Empire to create a formidable defensive perimeter around newly acquired territory. Preparations for war The decision by Japan to attack the United States remains controversial. Study groups in Japan had predicted ultimate disaster in a war between Japan and the U.S., and the Japanese economy was already straining to keep up with the demands from the war with China. However, the U.S. had placed an oil embargo on Japan and Japan felt that the United States' demands were unacceptable. Facing an oil embargo by the United States as well as dwindling domestic reserves, the Japanese government decided to execute a plan developed by the military branch largely led by Osami Naganoand Isoroku Yamamoto to bomb the United States naval base in Hawaii, thereby bringing the United States to World War II on the side of the Allies. On September 4, 1941, the Japanese Cabinet met to consider the war plans prepared by Imperial General Headquarters, and decided: Vice Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto, the chief architect of the attack on Pearl Habor, had strong misgivings about war with the United States. Yamamoto had spent time in the United States during his youth when he studied as a language student at Harvard University (1919–1921) and later served as assistant naval attaché in Washington, D.C.. Understanding the inherent dangers of war with the United States, Yamamoto warned his fellow countrymen: "We can run wild for six months or maybe a year, but after that I have utterly no confidence." Japanese offensives (1941–42) The Imperial Japanese Navy made its surprise attack on Pearl Harbor, Oahu, Hawaii Territory, on Sunday morning, December 7, 1941. The Pacific Fleet of the United States Navy and its defending Army Air Forces and Marine air forces sustained significant losses. The primary objective of the attack was to incapacitate the United States long enough for Japan to establish its long-planned Southeast Asian empire and defensible buffer zones. However, as Admiral Yamamoto feared, the attack produced little lasting damage to the US Navy with priority targets like the Pacific Fleet's aircraft carriers out at sea and vital shore facilities, whose destruction could have crippled the fleet on their own, were ignored. Of more serious consequences, the U.S. public saw the attack as a treacherous act and rallied against the Empire of Japan. The United States entered the European Theater and Pacific Theater in full force. Four days later, Adolf Hitler of Germany, and Benito Mussolini of Italy declared war on the United States, merging the separate conflicts. Following the attack on Pearl Harbor, the Japanese launched offensives against Allied forces in East and Southeast Asia, with simultaneous attacks on British Hong Kong, British Malaya and the Philippines. South-East Asia The South-East Asian campaign was preceded by years of propaganda and espionage activities carried out in the region by the Japanese Empire. The Japanese espoused their vision of a Greater Asian Co-Prosperity Sphere, and an Asia for Asians to the people of Southeast Asia, who had lived under European rule for generations. As a result, many inhabitants in some of the colonies (particularly Indonesia) actually sided with the Japanese invaders for anti-colonial reasons. However, the ethnic Chinese, who had witnessed the effects of a Japanese occupation in their homeland, did not side with the Japanese. The brutality of the Japanese in the newly conquered colonies would soon turn most people against them. Hong Kong surrendered to the Japanese on December 25. In Malaya the Japanese overwhelmed an Allied army composed of British, Indian, Australian and Malay forces. The Japanese were quickly able to advance down the Malayan Peninsula, forcing the Allied forces to retreat towards Singapore. The Allies lacked aircover and tanks; the Japanese had total air superiority. The sinking of HMS Prince of Wales and HMS Repulse on December 10, 1941, led to the east coast of Malaya being exposed to Japanese landings and the elimination of British naval power in the area. By the end of January 1942, the last Allied forces crossed the strait of Johore and into Singapore. In the Philippines, the Japanese pushed the combined Filipino-American force towards the Bataan Peninsula and later the island of Corregidor. By January 1942, General Douglas MacArthur and President Manuel L. Quezon were forced to flee in the face of Japanese advance. This marked among one of the worst defeats suffered by the Americans, leaving over 70,000 American and Filipino prisoners of war in the custody of the Japanese. On February 15, 1942, Singapore, due to the overwhelming superiority of Japanese forces and encirclement tactics, fell to the Japanese, causing the largest surrender of British-led military personnel in history. An estimated 80,000 Indian, Australian and British troops were taken as prisoners of war, joining 50,000 taken in the Japanese invasion of Malaya (modern day Malaysia). Many were later used as forced labour constructing the Burma Railway, the site of the infamous Bridge on the River Kwai. Immediately following their invasion of British Malaya, the Japanese military carried out a purge of the Chinese population in Malaya and Singapore. Over the course of a month following their victory at Singapore, the Japanese are believed to have killed tens of thousands of ethnic Chinese perceived to be hostile to the new regime. The Japanese then seized the key oil production zones of Borneo, Central Java, Malang, Cepu, Sumatra, and Dutch New Guinea of the late Dutch East Indies, defeating the Dutch forces. However, Allied sabotage had made it difficult for the Japanese to restore oil production to its pre-war peak. The Japanese then consolidated their lines of supply through capturing key islands of the Pacific, including Guadalcanal. Tide turns (1942–45) Japanese military strategists were keenly aware of the unfavorable discrepancy between the industrial potential of the Japanese Empire and that of the United States. Because of this they reasoned that Japanese success hinged on their ability to extend the strategic advantage gained at Pearl Harbor with additional rapid strategic victories. The Japanese Command reasoned that only decisive destruction of the United States' Pacific Fleet and conquest of its remote outposts would ensure that the Japanese Empire would not be overwhelmed by America's industrial might. In May 1942, failure to decisively defeat the Allies at the Battle of the Coral Sea, in spite of Japanese numerical superiority, equated to a strategic defeat for Imperial Japan. This setback was followed in June 1942 by the catastrophic loss of four fleet carriers at the Battle of Midway, the first decisive defeat for the Imperial Japanese Navy. It proved to be the turning point of the war as the Navy lost its offensive strategic capability and never managed to reconstruct the "'critical mass' of both large numbers of carriers and well-trained air groups". Australian land forces defeated Japanese Marines in New Guinea at the Battle of Milne Bay in September 1942, which was the first land defeat suffered by the Japanese in the Pacific. Further victories by the Allies at Guadalcanal in September 1942, and New Guinea in 1943 put the Empire of Japan on the defensive for the remainder of the war, with Guadalcanal in particular sapping their already-limited oil supplies.6 During 1943 and 1944, Allied forces, backed by the industrial might and vast raw material resources of the United States, advanced steadily towards Japan. The Sixth United States Army, led by General MacArthur, landed on Leyte on October 20, 1944. In the subsequent months, during the Philippines Campaign (1944–45), the combined United States forces, together with the native guerrilla units, liberated the Philippines. By 1944, the Allies had seized or bypassed and neutralized many of Japan's strategic bases through amphibious landings and bombardment. This, coupled with the losses inflicted by Allied submarines on Japanese shipping routes began to strangle Japan's economy and undermine its ability to supply its army. By early 1945, the U.S. Marines had wrested control of the Ogasawara Islands in several hard-fought battles such as the Battle of Iwo Jima, marking the beginning of the fall of the islands of Japan. Air raids on Japan After securing airfields in Saipan and Guam in the summer of 1944, the United States Army Air Forces undertook an intense strategic bombing campaign, using incendiary bombs, burning Japanese cities in an effort to pulverize Japan's industry and shatter its morale. The Operation Meetinghouse raid on Tokyo on the night of March 9–10, 1945, led to the deaths of approximately 100,000 civilians. Approximately 350,000–500,000 civilians died in 66 other Japanese cities as a result of the incendiary bombing campaign on Japan. Concurrent to these attacks, Japan's vital coastal shipping operations were severely hampered with extensive aerial mining by the U.S.'s Operation Starvation. Regardless, these efforts did not succeed in persuading the Japanese military to surrender. In mid-August 1945, the United States dropped nuclear weapons on the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. These atomic bombings were the first and only used against another nation in warfare. These two bombs killed approximately 120,000 to 140,000 people in a matter of minutes, and as many as a result of nuclear radiation in the following weeks, months and years. The bombs killed as many as 140,000 people in Hiroshima and 80,000 in Nagasaki by the end of 1945. Re-entry of the Soviet Union At the Yalta agreement, the US, the UK, and the USSR had agreed that the USSR would enter the war on Japan within three months of the defeat of Germany in Europe. This Soviet–Japanese War led to the fall of Japan's Manchurian occupation, Soviet occupation of South Sakhalin island, and a real, imminent threat of Soviet invasion of the home islands of Japan. This was a significant factor for some internal parties in the Japanese decision to surrender to the US and gain some protection, rather than face simultaneous Soviet invasion as well as defeat by the US. Likewise, the superior numbers of the armies of the Soviet Union in Europe was a factor in the US decision to demonstrate the use of atomic weapons to the USSR, just as the Allied victory in Europe was evolving into division of Germany and Berlin, the division of Europe with the Iron Curtain and the subsequent Cold War. Surrender and occupation of Japan Having ignored (mokusatsu) the Potsdam Declaration, the Empire of Japan surrendered and ended World War II, after the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the declaration of war by the Soviet Union. In a national radio address on August 15, Emperor Hirohito announced the surrender to the Japanese people by Gyokuon-hōsō. A period known as Occupied Japan followed after the war, largely spearheaded by United States General of the Army Douglas MacArthur to revise the Japanese constitution and de-militarize Japan. The Allied occupation, with economic and political assistance, continued well into the 1950s. Allied forces ordered Japan to abolish the Meiji Constitution and enforce the Constitution of Japan, then rename the Empire of Japan as Japan on May 3, 1947. Japan adopted a parliamentary-based political system, while the Emperor changed to symbolic status. American General of the Army Douglas MacArthur later commended the new Japanese government that he helped establish and the new Japanese period when he was about to send the American forces to the Korean War: The Japanese people, since the war, have undergone the greatest reformation recorded in modern history. With a commendable will, eagerness to learn, and marked capacity to understand, they have, from the ashes left in war's wake, erected in Japan an edifice dedicated to the supremacy of individual liberty and personal dignity; and in the ensuing process there has been created a truly representative government committed to the advance of political morality, freedom of economic enterprise, and social justice. Politically, economically, and socially Japan is now abreast of many free nations of the earth and will not again fail the universal trust. ... I sent all four of our occupation divisions to the Korean battlefront without the slightest qualms as to the effect of the resulting power vacuum upon Japan. The results fully justified my faith. I know of no nation more serene, orderly, and industrious, nor in which higher hopes can be entertained for future constructive service in the advance of the human race. Post war There was a significant level of emigration to the overseas territories of the Japanese Empire during the Japanese colonial period, including Korea, Taiwan, Manchuria, and Karafuto. Unlike emigrants to the Americas, Japanese going to the colonies occupied a higher rather than lower social niche upon their arrival. In 1938, there were 309,000 Japanese in Taiwan. By the end of World War II, there were over 850,000 Japanese in Korea and more than 2 million in China, most of whom were farmers in Manchukuo (the Japanese had a plan to bring in 5 million Japanese settlers into Manchukuo). In the census of December 1939, the total population of the South Pacific Mandate was 129,104, of which 77,257 were Japanese. By December 1941, Saipan had a population of more than 30,000 people, including 25,000 Japanese. There were over 400,000 people living on Karafuto (southern Sakhalin) when the Soviet offensive began in early August 1945. Most were of Japanese or Koreanextraction. When Japan lost the Kuril Islands, 17,000 Japanese were expelled, most from the southern islands. After World War II, most of these overseas Japanese repatriated to Japan. The Allied powers repatriated over 6 million Japanese nationals from colonies and battlefields throughout Asia. Only a few remained overseas, often involuntarily, as in the case of orphans in China or prisoners of war captured by the Red Army and forced to work in Siberia. War crimes Many political and military Japanese leaders were convicted for war crimes before the Tokyo tribunal and other Allied tribunals in Asia. However, all members of the imperial family implicated in the war, such as Emperor Shōwa and his brothers, cousins and uncles such as Prince Chichibu, Prince Fushimi Hiroyasu and Prince Asaka Yasuhiko, were exonerated from criminal prosecutions by Douglas MacArthur. The Japanese military before and during World War II committed numerous atrocities against civilian and military personnel. Its surprise attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941, prior to a declaration of war and without warning killed 2,403 neutral military personnel and civilians and wounded 1,247 others. Large scale massacres, rapes, and looting against civilians were committed, most notably the Sook Ching and the Nanking Massacre, and the use of around 200,000 "comfort women", who were forced to serve as prostitutes for the Japanese military. The Imperial Japanese Army also engaged in the execution and harsh treatment of Allied military personnel and POWs. Biological experiments were conducted by Unit 731 on prisoners of war as well as civilians; this included the use of biological and chemical weapons authorized by Emperor Shōwa himself. According to the 2002 International Symposium on the Crimes of Bacteriological Warfare, the number of people killed in Far East Asia by Japanese germ warfare and human experiments was estimated to be around 580,000. The members of Unit 731, including Lieutenant General Shirō Ishii, received immunity from General MacArthur in exchange for germ warfare data based on human experimentation. The deal was concluded in 1948. The Imperial Japanese Army frequently used chemical weapons. Because of fear of retaliation, however, those weapons were never used against Westerners, but against other Asians judged "inferior" by imperial propaganda. For example, the Emperor authorized the use of toxic gas on 375 separate occasions during the Battle of Wuhan from August to October 1938. Weapons Swords and bayonets * Guntō * Type 30 bayonet * Type 4 bayonet * Type 2 bayonet * Pole bayonet Grenades * Type 10 Grenade * Type 91 Grenade * Type 92 Grenade * Type 97 Grenade * Type 98 Grenade * Type 99 Grenade * Type 2 AT Grenade * Type 3 AT Grenade * Type 4 Grenade Mines * Armor Piercing Anti-Tank Grenade - may be fictitious * Type 93 Pressure Anti-Tank/Personnel Mine * Type 99 AT Mine * Type 3 AT Grenade * Lunge AT Mine Handguns * Smith & Wesson Model 3 * Type 26 Revolver * Type 94 8mm Nambu Pistol * Type A 8 mm Nambu Pistol * Type 14 8 mm Nambu Pistol * Nambu Type 19 "North China" pistol * Type B 7 mm Nambu Pistol * Hino–Komuro pistol * Type Sugiura .32acp (7.65mm) pistol * Type Sugiura .25acp (6.35mm) pistol * Type Inagaki .32acp (7.65mm) pistol * Mauser C96 (Type MO Large pistol) * FN Model 1910 * Hamada Type pistol * Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless * Type 10 signal pistol (35 mm) Bolt Action Rifles * Type 30 Rifle * Type 38 Rifle * Type 44 Cavalry Carbine * Type 99 rifle * Type Mo rifle * Type Mo rifle III * Type 1 TERA rifle * Type 2 TERA Rifle * Type 100 TERA rifle * Type I Rifle Sniper Rifles * Type 97 sniper rifle * Type 99 sniper rifle Semi-automatic Rifle * Type 4 Rifle Recoilless rifle * Type 5 45 mm AT Rocket Launcher * Type 4 70 mm AT Rocket Launcher * Japanese 81mm recoilless rifle * 10.5 cm recoilless rifle Anti-tank Rifle * Type 97 20 mm AT/AA Rifle Submachine Guns Machine guns * Type 11 Light Machine Gun * Type 89 machine gun * Type 92 machine gun * Type 96 Light Machine Gun * Type 3 Heavy Machine Gun Flame Thrower * Type 93 and Type 100 flamethrowers Grenade Launcher * Type 2 AT Rifle Grenade Mortars * Type 89 grenade discharger, or 'knee mortar,' firing grenades or 50mm shells. * Type 98 50 mm Mortar * Type 11 70 mm Infantry Mortar (rifled bore) * Type 97 81 mm Infantry Mortar * Type 99 81 mm mortar - fired by hammer strike * Type 94 90 mm Infantry Mortar * Type 2 12 cm Mortar * Type 96 150 mm Infantry Mortar Heavy mortars & rocket launchers * Type 14 27 cm Heavy Mortar (ja) * Type 98 320 mm mortar * Type 4 20 cm Rocket Launcher * Type 4 30 cm SP Heavy Mortar Carrier "Ha-To" * Type 4 40 cm Rocket Launcher * Type 5 Mortar Launcher "Tok" Field artillery * Type 31 75 mm Mountain Gun * Type 41 75 mm Mountain Gun * Type 94 75 mm Mountain Gun * Type 38 75 mm Field Gun * Type 90 75 mm Field Gun * Type 95 75 mm Field Gun * Type 99 10 cm Mountain gun * Krupp 10.5 cm Cannon * Type 91 10 cm Howitzer * Type 14 10 cm Cannon * 120 mm Krupp howitzer M1905 * Type 38 12 cm Howitzer * Type 38 15 cm Howitzer * Type 96 15 cm Howitzer Fortress and siege gun * Type 7 10 cm Cannon * Type 45 15 cm Cannon * Type 7 15 cm Cannon * Type 89 15 cm Cannon * Type 96 15cm Cannon * 28 cm Howitzer L/10 * Type 45 24 cm Howitzer * Type 96 24 cm Howitzer * Type 90 24 cm Railway Gun * Type 7 30 cm Howitzer * Experimental 41 cm Howitzer Infantry guns * Type 11 37 mm Infantry Gun * Type 92 70 mm Infantry Gun Anti-tank guns * Type Ra 37 mm AT Gun * Type 94 37 mm Anti-Tank Gun * Type 1 37 mm Anti-Tank Gun * Type 97 47 mm Anti-Tank Gun * Type 1 47 mm Anti-Tank Gun * Type 2 57 mm Anti-Tank Gun Inventory Infantry * Riflemen * Sniper * Machine Gunner * Mortar Team * Airborne * Officer Jap Basic infantry 1.jpg|Basic Infantry Jap Basic infantry 2.jpg|Basic Infantry Private Japanese Army 1942.jpg|Rifleman jap-soldier.jpg|Soldier japanese_paratrooper_wwii.gif|Paratrooper JapaneseSoldier_Type99LMG.jpg|Machine Gunner Japanese Sniper.jpg|Sniper Japanese Anti-Tank.jpg|Anti-Tank Japanese Mortar Team.jpg|Mortar Team Japanese Officer ww2.jpg|Officer Japanese pilot ww2.jpg|Pilot Vehicles Half Tracks * Type 98 20 mm AA Half-Track Vehicle Amphibious * Amphibious Truck "Su-Ki" Armored Cars * Type 94 Disinfecting Vehicle and Type 94 Gas Scattering Vehicle * Type 97 Disinfecting Vehicle and Type 97 Gas Scattering Vehicle * Type 98 So-Da Armored Ammunition Carrier * Type 100 Te-Re Armored artillery observation vehicle * Type 1 Ho-Ki Armored Personnel Carrier * Type 1 Ho-Ha Half-Track * Type 4 Chi-So armored medium tracked carrier * Type 4 Ka-Tsu armoured tracked resupply transport and amphibious torpedo craft * Experimental Light Armored ATG Carrier "So-To" Tankettes * Carden Loyd Mk.VI * Type 92 Heavy Armored Car (also known as Jyu-Sokosha Type 92 cavalry tank) * Type 94 tankette "TK" * Model 94 3/4 Ton Tracked Trailer Amphibious tanks * Type 92 A-I-Go * Type 1 Mi-Sha * Type 2 Ka-Mi * Type 3 Ka-Chi * Type 4 Ka-Sha * Type 5 To-Ku Tanks * Tank Mk IV * Medium Mark A Whippet * Renault FT-17 "Ko" Light Tank * Renault NC27 "Otsu" Light Tank * M3 Light Tank * Type 89 I-Go * Type 91 Heavy Tank * Type 95 Heavy Tank * Type 95 Ha-Go * Type 98 Ke-Ni * Type 2 Ke-To * Type 98 Ke-Ni * Type 3 Ke-Ri * Type 4 Ke-Nu * Type 4 Ho-To SPG * Type 5 Ho-Ru SPATG * Type 97 Chi-Ha * Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha * Type 1 Ho-Ni I SPG * Type 1 Ho-Ni II SPG * Type 3 Ho-Ni III SPG * Type 2 Ho-I Infantry Support Tank * Type 4 Ho-Ro SPG * Type 3 Chi-Nu * Short Barrel 120 mm Gun Tank * Type 5 Ho-Chi SPG * Type 1 Chi-He * Ta-Ha SPAAG * Type 98 Chi-Ho * O-I (1940), 100-ton tank (design study) * O-I (1943), 120-ton tank (prototype) * Type 4 Chi-To * Type 5 Ka-To Tank Destroyer * Type 5 Chi-Ri * Type 5 Ho-Ri Tank Destroyer * Type 5 Ke-Ho * Type 5 Na-To (tank destroyer) Self-propelled guns * Ji-Ro Sha * Hi-Ro Sha (a/k/a Hiro-sha) * Type 4 Ho-To * Type 5 Ho-Ru * Type 1 Ho-Ni I * Type 1 Ho-Ni II * Type 3 Ho-Ni III * Type 2 Ho-I * Type 4 Ho-Ro * Short Barrel 120 mm Gun Tank * Type 5 Ho-Chi * Type 98 Ta-Se 20 mm * Type 98 20 mm AAG Tank * Ta-Ha * Type 5 Na-To * Type 5 Ho-Ri * Type 5 Ka-To * Type 94 Lorry * Otsu-Gata Sensha * Type 1 Chi-He * Type 1 Ho-Ha * Type 1 Ho-Ni I * Type 1 Ho-Ni II * Type 2 Ho-I * Type 2 Ka-Mi * Type 3 Chi-Nu * Type 3 Ho-Ni III * Type 3 Ka-Chi * Type 4 Ho-Ro * Type 4 Ka-Tsu * Type 4 Ke-Nu * Type 4 Chi-To (Prototype) * Type 5 Chi-Ri (Prototype) * Type 5 Ke-Ho (Prototype) * Type 5 To-Ku (Prototype) * Type 87 Dowa * Type 89 I-Go/Chi-I * Type 92 Chiyoda * Type 92 Jyu-Sokosha * Type 92 Osaka * Type 93 Kokusan * Type 93 Sumida * Type 94 TK * Type 95 Ha-Go * Type 95 So-Ki * Type 97 Chi-Ha * Type 97 Shi-Ki * Type 97 Te-Ke * Type 97 Chi-Ni (Experimental Tank) * Type 98 Ke-Ni * Type 91 Heavy Tank (Prototype) * O-I Super Heavy Tank (Prototype) Type 98 20 mm AA Half-Track Vehicle.jpg|Type 98 20 mm AA Half-Track Vehicle Amphibious Truck Su-Ki.jpeg|Amphibious Truck "Su-Ki" japanese_type_92_kokusan_6x6_armored_car.jpg|Type 92 kokusan 6x6 armored car Type 94 Disinfecting Vehicle.jpg|Type 94 Disinfecting Vehicle Type 94 Gas Scattering Vehicle.jpg|Type 94 Gas Scattering Vehicle Type 97 Disinfecting Vehicle.jpg|Type 97 Disinfecting Vehicle Type 97 Gas Scattering Vehicle.jpg|Type 97 Gas Scattering Vehicle Type 98 So-Da Armored Ammunition Carrier.jpg|Type 98 So-Da Armored Ammunition Carrier Type 100 Te-Re Armored artillery observation vehicle.jpg|Type 100 Te-Re Armored artillery observation vehicle Type 1 Ho-Ki Armored Personnel Carrier.jpg|Type 1 Ho-Ki Armored Personnel Carrier Type 1 Ho-Ha.jpg|Type 1 Ho-Ha Type 4 Ka-Tsu.jpg|Type 4 Ka-Tsu Carden Loyd Mk.VI.JPG|Carden Loyd Mk.VI Type 92 Heavy Armoured Car.jpg|Type 92 Heavy Armored Car Type 94 tankette.JPG|Type 94 tankette "TK" Type 92 A-I-Go.jpg|Type 92 A-I-Go Type 2 Ka-Mi.jpg|Type 2 Ka-Mi Type 3 Ka-Chi.jpg|Type 3 Ka-Chi Type 5 To-Ku.png|Type 5 To-Ku Renault FT.jpg|Renault FT-17 "Ko" Light Tank 1280px-Renault_NC31.jpg|Renault NC27 "Otsu" Light Tank Naval *Kozakura-class traffic boat *Hira river gunboat *Toba river gunboat *Kotaka river gunboat *Shinyo Suicide boat *Kaiten Manned Torpedo *Kairyu "Sea Dragon" Midget Submarine *Type 3 submergence transport vehicle *Type A Ko-hyoteki-class submarine *Kaichū V (Toku-Chū, Ro-29 class submarine) *Kaichū VI (Ro-33 class submarine) *Kaichū VII (Sen-Chū, Ro-35 class submarine) *Type L3 (Ro-57-class submarine) *Type L4 (Ro-60-class submarine) *Ro-100-class submarine *Ha-101-class submarine *Ha-201-class submarine *Type J1 submarine *Type A1 submarine *Type AM submarine *Type B1 submarine *Type-C (I-16 class) *Type-C Mod. (I-52 class) *Type-D I-361 class submarine *I-400-class submarine *I-201-class submarine *I-351-class submarine *I-121-class submarine *Yaeyama minelayer *Itsukushima minelayer *Chidori-class torpedo boat *Ōtori-class torpedo boat *Wakatake-class destroyer *Matsu-class destroyer *Akizuki-class destroyer *Yūgumo-class destroyer *Kagerō-class destroyer *Asashio-class destroyer *Shiratsuyu-class destroyer *Hatsuharu-class destroyer *Akatsuki-class destroyer *Fubuki-class destroyer *Mutsuki-class destroyer *Kamikaze-class destroyer *Minekaze-class destroyer *Yodo-class cruiser *Ōyodo light cruiser *Agano-class cruiser *Katori-class cruiser *Yūbari light cruiser *Sendai-class cruiser *Nagara-class cruiser *Kuma-class cruiser *Tenryū-class cruiser *Tone-class cruiser *Mogami-class cruiser *Takao-class cruiser *Myōkō-class crusier *Aoba-class cruiser *Furutaka-class cruiser *Kongō-class battlecruiser *Ibuki-class armored cruiser *Tsukuba-class cruiser *Kasuga-class cruiser *Azuma armored cruiser *Yakumo armored cruiser *Izumo-class cruiser *Asama-class cruiser *Tone protected cruiser *Chikuma-class cruiser *Otowa protected cruiser *Niitaka-class cruiser *Kasagi-class cruiser *Takasago protected cruiser *Suma-class cruiser *Matsushima-class cruiser *Naniwa-class cruiser *Fuji-class battleship *Shikishima-class battleship *Katori-class battleship *Satsuma-class battleship *Kawachi-class battleship *Fusō-class battleship *Ise-class battleship *Nagato-class battleship *Tosa-class battleship *Yamato-class battleship *Shōkaku-class aircraft carrier *Zuihō-class aircraft carrier *Hiyō-class aircraft carrier *Taiyō-class escort carrier *Chitose-class aircraft carrier *Unryū-class aircraft carrier *Shimane Maru-class escort carrier *Yamashio Maru-class escort carrier experimental *Submarine No.71 experimental high-speed submarine Air Craft *Kawanishi N1K Kyofu Navy Fighter Seaplane *Kawanishi N1K1-J/N1K2-J Shiden Navy Land-Based Interceptor *Kawasaki Ki-10 Army Type 95 Fighter *Kawasaki Ki-45 Toryu Army Type 2 Two-Seat Fighter *Kawasaki Ki-61 Hien Army Type 3 Fighter *Kawasaki Ki-100 Goshikisen Army Type 5 Fighter *Kawasaki Ki-102 Army Type 4 Assault Aircraft *Mitsubishi A5M Navy Type 96 Carrier-based Fighter *Mitsubishi A6M Zero-Sen Navy Type Zero Carrier Fighter *Mitsubishi J2M Raiden Navy Interceptor Fighter *Mitsubishi Ki-46-III-Kai Army Type 100 Air Defence Fighter *Nakajima A6M2-N Navy Type 2 Interceptor/Fighter-Bomber *Nakajima J1N1-S Gekko *Nakajima Ki-27 Army Type 97 Fighter *Nakajima Ki-43 Hayabusa Army Type 1 Fighter *Nakajima Ki-44 Shoki Army Type 2 Single-Seat Fighter *Nakajima Ki-84 Hayate Army Type 4 Fighter *Aichi D3A Navy Type 99 Carrier Bomber *Aichi B7A Ryusei Navy carrier torpedo bomber *Aichi M6A1 Seiran Navy Special Strike Submarine Bomber *Mitsubishi Ki-15 Army Type 97 Command Reconnaissance Plane *Mitsubishi Ki-51 Army Type 99 Assault Plane *Mitsubishi B5M Navy Type 97 No.2 Carrier Attack Bomber *Nakajima B5N Navy Type 97 Carrier Attack Bomber *Nakajima B6N Tenzan Navy Carrier Torpedo Bomber *Tachikawa Ki-36 Army Type 98 Direct Co-operation Aircraft *Yokosuka B4Y Navy Type 96 Carrier Attacker *Yokosuka D4Y Suisei Navy Carrier Dive bomber *Yokosuka MXY-7 Ohka *Kawasaki Ki-48 Army Type 99 Twin-engined Light Bomber *Mitsubishi G3M Navy Type 96 Land-based Attack Aircraft *Mitsubishi G4M Navy Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft *Mitsubishi Ki-21 Army Type 97 Heavy Bomber *Mitsubishi Ki-30 Army Type 97 Light bomber *Mitsubishi Ki-67 Hiryu Navy Type 4 Heavy Bomber *Nakajima Ki-49 Donryu Army Type 100 Heavy Bomber *Yokosuka P1Y1 Ginga Navy Land-Based Bomber *Aichi E13A Navy Type 0 Reconnaissance Seaplane *Aichi E16A Zuiun Navy Reconnaissance Seaplane *Kawanishi E7K Navy Type 94 Reconnaissance Seaplane *Kawanishi E15K Shiun Navy Type 2 High-speed Reconnaissance Seaplane *Kawanishi H6K Type 97 Large Flying Boat *Kawanishi H8K Type 2 Large Flying Boat *Kawasaki Ki-10 Army Type 95 Fighter *Mitsubishi F1M Type 0 Observation Seaplane *Mitsubishi Ki-46 Type 100 Command Reconnaissance Aircraft *Nakajima C6N Saiun Navy Carrier Reconnaissance Plane *Nakajima E8N Navy Type 95 Reconnaissance Seaplane Model 1 *Nakajima J1N Gekkou Navy Type 2 Reconnaissance Plane *Watanabe E9W Navy Type 96 Small Reconnaissance Seaplane *Yokosuka E14Y Type 0 Small Reconnaissance Seaplane *Kawasaki Ki-56 Army Type 1 Freight Transport & Tachikawa Navy Type LO *Mitsubishi Ki-57 Army Type 100 Transport *Nakajima Ki-34 Army Type 97 Transport & Nakajima L1N Navy Type AT-2 Transport *Showa/Nakajima L2D Navy Type 0 Transport *Mitsubishi Hinazuru-type Passenger Transport Category:Real Life Armies Category:World War 2 Category:Factions Category:Japanese